Reference books
are publications dedicated to describe and explore Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel series and their shared universe. While some of these books are licensed, many reference books are of the academic variety, collecting series of essays and theses under the Buffy Studies academic field, or even journalistic works documenting the series. Licensed publications In order or publication: *''The Watcher's Guide'' series *#''The Watcher's Guide, Volume One'' *#''The Watcher's Guide, Volume Two'' *#''The Watcher's Guide, Volume Three'' *#''20 Years of Slaying: The Watcher's Guide'' *''The Casefiles'' series *#''The Casefiles, Volume One'' *#''The Casefiles, Volume Two'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Magazine'' series *''Angel Magazine'' *''The Monster Book'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Roleplaying Game'' series *#''Core Rulebook'' *#''Slayer's Handbook'' *#''The Magic Box'' *#''Monster Smackdown'' *''Chaos Bleeds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Angel Roleplaying Game'' **''Corebook'' *''The Quotable Slayer'' *''Panel to Panel'' *''Once More, with Feeling'' *''The Covers'' *''Buffy: The Making of a Slayer'' *''Panel to Panel: Seasons 8 & 9'' *''The Slayer Collection'' series *#''The Slayer Collection: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered'' *#''The Slayer Collection: Fear, Itself'' *#''The Slayer Collection: Welcome to the Hellmouth'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Encyclopedia: Your Ultimate Guide to the Buffyverse'' *''Slayer Stats: The Complete Infographic Guide to All Things Buffy'' *''How to Slay the Buffy Way: Badass Buffy Attitude and Killer Life Advice'' *''Talking Slayer Handbook'' *''Slay Like a Girl: Ditch the Demons and Be Your Own Hero'' Others In alphabetical order: *''The Aesthetics of Culture in Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Angel (TV Milestones Series)'' *''The Afterlife of Genre: Remnants of the Trauerspiel in Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Be More Buffy: A Guide to Slaying Each Day'' *''Bite Me: Narrative Structures + Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Bite Me!'' series *#''Bite Me!: Sarah Michelle Gellar and Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *#''Bite Me!: An Unofficial Guide to the World of Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *#''Bite Me!: The Unofficial Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Blood Relations: Chosen Families in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel'' *''Buffy and Angel Conquer the Internet: Essays on Online Fandom'' *''Buffy and the Heroine's Journey: Vampire Slayer as Feminine Chosen One'' *''Buffy Conquers the Academy: Conference Papers from the 2009/2010 Popular Culture/American Culture Associations'' *''The Buffy Chronicles: The Unofficial Companion to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Buffy Goes Dark: Essays on the Final Two Seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Television'' *''Buffy in the Classroom: Essays on Teaching with the Vampire Slayer'' *''Buffy Meets the Academy: Essays on the Episodes and Scripts as Texts'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BFI TV Classics)'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Myth, Metaphor & Morality'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Philosophy: Fear and Trembling in Sunnydale'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer FAQ: All That's Left to Know About Sunnydale's Slayer of Vampires Demons and Other Forces of Darkness'' *''Buffy's Back!: A Retro Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Buffyverse Catalog: A Complete Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel in Print, Film, Television, Comics, Games and Other Media, 1992–2010'' *''Dusted: The Unauthorized Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Entertainment Weekly Cast Reunions'' series **''Entertainment Weekly Cast Reunions: Angel'' **''Entertainment Weekly Cast Reunions: Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Fighting the Forces: What's at Stake in Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Five Seasons of Angel'' *''The Fool's Journey Through Sunnydale: A Look at the Major Arcana as Seen in Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Gentleviewer's Obsessive Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Girl's Got Bite: The Unofficial Guide to Buffy's World'' **''The Girl's Got Bite: The Original Unauthorized Guide to Buffy's World, Completely Revised and Updated'' *''Hollywood Vampire'' series *#''Hollywood Vampire: The Unofficial Guide to Angel'' *#''Hollywood Vampire: A Revised and Updated Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Angel'' *#''Hollywood Vampire: An Expanded and Updated Unauthorised and Unofficial Guide to Angel'' *#''Hollywood Vampire: The Apocalypse: An Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Final Season of Angel'' *#''Hollywood Vampire: A Totally Awesome Collection of Angel Trivia'' *''I'm Buffy and You're History: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Contemporary Feminism'' *''Joss Whedon: The Genius Behind Buffy'' *''The Literary Angel: Essays on Influences and Traditions Reflected in the Joss Whedon Series'' *''Music, Sound, and Silence in Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Once Bitten: An Unofficial Guide to the World of Angel'' *''Outside In Takes a Stab: 139 New Perspectives on 139 Buffy Stories by 139 Writers'' *''The Physics of the Buffyverse'' *''The Q Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Reading Angel: The TV Spin-off with a Soul'' *''Reading the Vampire Slayer: An Unofficial Critical Companion to Buffy and Angel'' **''Reading the Vampire Slayer: The New, Updated, Unofficial Guide to Buffy and Angel'' *''Redeemed: The Unauthorized Guide to Angel'' *''Seven Seasons of Buffy: Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers Discuss Their Favorite Television Show'' *''Sex and the Slayer: A Gender Studies Primer for the Buffy Fan'' *''Slayer'' series *#''Slayer: The Totally Cool Unofficial Guide to Buffy'' *#''Slayer: The Revised and Updated Unofficial Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *#''Slayer: An Expanded and Updated Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *#''Slayer The Next Generation: An Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Season Six of Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *#''Slayer: The Last Days of Sunnydale: An Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Final Season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *#''Slayer: A Totally Awesome Collection of Buffy Trivia'' *#''The Complete Slayer: An Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Every Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Slayer Files: A Completely and Utterly Unauthorised Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Slayer Slang: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Lexicon'' *''Slayers & Vampires: The Complete Uncensored, Unauthorized Oral History of Buffy & Angel'' *''Televised Morality: The Case of Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Truth of Buffy: Essays on Fiction Illuminating Reality'' *''Undead TV: Essays on Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Wearing Cheese and Casting Shadows: The Hidden Psychology of Cheese in Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''What Would Buffy Do?: The Vampire Slayer as Spiritual Guide'' *''Why Buffy Matters: The Art of Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' See also *''The Script Book'' *''Angel: Scriptbook'' Category:Non-fiction books